


Distraction is the Best Medicine

by Ithiel_Dragon



Series: Letting Off Steam [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiel_Dragon/pseuds/Ithiel_Dragon
Summary: Shiro has a bad flashback during a fight with a robeast and feels guilty over losing control.  Keith distracts him from the memory.





	

Shiro was in the communal shower, head bent under the spray of water, turned up as hot as he could stand it without scalding himself. Still the hot water that poured over his shoulders and back did nothing to ease the deep ache in his muscles. His human hand gripped his right shoulder, his fingers digging into the knotted flesh in vain. Probably because it wasn't the physical ache that bothered him the most.

It was the memory…

Shiro shook his head roughly, scattering drops of water and the memories away at the same time. He'd already relived it enough for one day. Now he willed it to return back deep into the dark recesses of his mind, where he hoped it would stay. It was rarely ever so easy, and despite his wishes he'd probably relive the recently remembered memory over and over tonight as he slept. If he slept at all. The way things were going so far, he might just skip the attempt all together. It wouldn't be the first time…

He heard the steady measured footsteps behind him and tensed instinctively even though he recognized the tread. Keith probably noticed this, since he immediately halted. Shiro did not turn to look at the younger man, instead running his fingers through his wet hair over and over again even though he'd already rinsed the shampoo away long ago. But it was a convenient excuse not to look at the younger man. The guilt he felt welling up in his throat might just choke him if he did…

The Black Paladin heard Keith sigh heavily behind him.

"Shiro…"

"Not now, Keith," Shiro's voice was quiet, barely audible above the sound of the water hitting the tile at his feet, but it was enough to silence the younger man anyway. He could practically feel the hurt radiating off of Keith and it was Shiro's turn to sigh. The icy claws of guilt seemed to tighten around his throat and he swallowed hard.

Everything was still for several long painful moments, silent except for the sound of falling water, and then he heard Keith's footsteps again. Coming closer rather than moving away. Then Keith was there, his gloved fingers gripping his shoulders, t-shirt and jeans quickly growing soaked as the Red Paladin pressed up against his bare back.

"You're getting wet," Shiro pointed out unnecessarily, and Keith snorted softly behind him.

"Like I give a shit," Keith said, so close he could feel his breath against the back of his neck. Shiro shivered even though he felt far from cold right now. Honestly, Shiro didn't really give a shit either.

After a few more moments of silence Keith spoke again.

"I know you're not okay. You don't have to be…"

Shiro closed his eyes tightly and swallowed again. Unfortunately that only seemed to make the memories lurking in the dark corners of his mind clearer. The flashbacks themselves were bad enough when they happened at night while he dreamed, or while training, or hell, even at the breakfast table, triggered by a seemingly innocent comment from his friends. But this time it had happened in the heat of battling a robeast as Voltron.

The battle had not been going very well. This latest creation of Haggar had been stronger and faster than any foe they'd faced yet, and they had been barely defending themselves and the castle. Then suddenly the monster launched itself at them, knocking them down, and it had gotten its claws around Voltron's right arm. The Red Lion. Pinning it.

Before they could try to break the hold, the creature suddenly twisted and pulled at the robotic arm, as though trying to rip it completely free. There had been a horrible scream of metal, and Shiro had actually _felt_ it through his own arm all the way up to his shoulder. An incredible, searing, pain like he'd never felt before… only he had.

Suddenly he was no longer with his team, he was alone in the arena, facing off against another gladiator. Another of the Galra's slaves, no different from him, each of them fighting for their life. He'd already had his share of victories, in the arena, but the strange insect like alien had managed to trap his arm with its pincher like appendages. Blood poured down his arm, soaking the sand, as they grew tighter and tighter. Then suddenly there was the awful… tearing… pain… so much pain… as his arm was ripped away completely…

He remembered the scream he made. He'd never heard anything like it before. Had hoped to never hear anything like it again. Yet he screamed that way again, in the Black Lion, so loud he hadn't even been able to hear the worried shouts of his teammates. Then suddenly Voltron was falling apart. Literally. Their connection completely severed, and Shiro was left completely paralyzed from the force of the flashback. Worse, the Red Lion, and Keith, had been left in the clutches of the robeast…

"Shiro!"

Keith's voice was accompanied by fingers digging uncomfortably into his shoulders and Shiro inhaled sharply as he was forcibly pulled from his memories. It took him a moment to realize the harsh breathing he heard was his own and he was shaking despite the heat of the water still raining down around both of them.

Shiro groaned in frustration and hung his head, the fingers of his metal hand scraped against the tile where he'd braced himself against the wall, setting his teeth on edge.

"I'm sorry…" he finally managed to force out, his voice sounding rough even to his own ears.

Keith was quiet again for a time.

"It wasn't your fault," the younger man finally said and Shiro felt like the air was punched out of his lungs.

"You could have died," Shiro whispered his voice sharp with bitterness and self hatred.

"I'm fine," Keith said firmly. Then the younger man started to pull on his shoulder but when Shiro resisted the silent urging, he spoke instead, "Shiro, look at me."

"Keith…"

"Please…" and Shiro found he could not ignore the earnest plea, so he slowly turned around, but kept his eyes lowered until he felt Keith's hands on the side of his face. Keith's eyes were far too understanding and somehow that only made it worse. Shiro's eyes were drawn almost against his will to the dark bruise on the younger man's cheek and his split lip that still hadn't completely stopped bleeding yet. The only physical injuries as far as Shiro could see that Keith had suffered, thanks to the other Paladin's quick actions. Between the other four lions and the castle's defenses they were able to defeat the robeast but it had been a close call. Shiro had been unable to do anything… had barely even managed to pilot the Black Lion back to the hangar when it was all over.

He hadn't even had the courage to face any of his teammates afterwards…

Keith's hands slid around to the back of his head, threading through the short wet hair, and pulled him down. Shiro didn't have the strength to resist, even when he tensed at the taste of iron in the kiss Keith pressed to his lips.

"I'm fine," Keith whispered again, his hands sliding down to Shiro's shoulders once more, gently massaging into the older man's tense muscles.

"Next time you might not be…" Shiro admitted his greatest fear, and Keith didn't answer him, he just kissed him again. Because as much as he might want to, Keith could not reassure him that it wouldn't happen again. The opposite was more likely true. There _would_ be a next time and it could cost any of them… all of them… their lives.

He was their weakest link… they should find someone else to pilot the Black Lion…

"Stop thinking," Keith said. Sounding almost angry. As though he knew exactly the thoughts running through Shiro's head right now. A chuckle completely devoid of any mirth escaped from Shiro's lips.

"Not exactly easy…"

Keith gave him a long measured look, and then planted his hands against Shiro's chest to push him firmly against the wall behind him. Even with the heat of the shower, the tile felt cold against his bare skin.

"What are you-" Shiro didn't get the chance to finish before it felt like the air was punched from his lungs for a second time for a very different reason as the younger man began to press kisses into the quivering muscles of his abdomen slowly working lower. The sight of Keith on his knees in front of him, still fully dressed, the soaked material so tight that it left nothing to the imagination, had him beginning to harden even before the Red Paladin's lips began to nuzzle at the base of his cock.

"What are you doing?" he finally managed to force out in a gasp, his human fingers finding their way into Keith's long wet hair and holding on. Unable to pull away but resisting to urge to thrust his hips forward and beg for more.

Keith looked up at him as he ran a hand slowly along Shiro's tense thigh.

"Distracting you," the younger man stated simply, his tongue flicking out to swipe over the head of Shiro's cock making the older man hiss, "Relax."

"Keith-" Shiro tried again to protest, but Keith chose that moment to open his mouth and take his cock in as deep as he could and the elder man could only moan instead. His fingers tightened in Keith's hair almost involuntarily and the younger man leaned into the touch like a cat begging to be stroked as he hummed around Shiro's length.

Shiro quickly went from partially to fully erect in Keith's mouth under his efforts. He felt the head of his cock nudging at the back of the other man's throat as Keith took him as deeply as he could, pulled back to lick around his crown and weeping slit, only to take him in again. Keith's hands on his hips seemed less to steady himself as simply to touch Shiro as much as possible. Stroking along his thighs and hips in time to his mouth moving over his length.

Shiro groaned as Keith reached around to squeeze his ass, his hips bucking against his control, making the younger man gag slightly as his cock was shoved even deeper into his mouth. But rather than pull away, Keith squeezed again and pulled Shiro's hips forward. A silent request that Shiro found he had no power to deny and he began to thrust slowly between Keith's lips.

His fingers tightened in the younger man's wet hair as he fucked the younger man's mouth and Keith moaned around him. If there were any tears in the younger man's eyes from the repeated abuse to his throat then the water kept them hidden. Keith's hands never stopped moving over his damp skin. Shiro's stomach muscles clenched as the younger man caressed him. Practically petting. His thighs began to tremble as he neared his climax.

"Keith…" he gasped the younger man's name, and pulled hard at the handful of dark hair he couldn't stop clutching. Keith allowed his cock to fall from his mouth with a whine of protest, but he kept his mouth open as Shiro began to cum. He caught some of the hot seed on his tongue while the rest painted his lips and cheeks and Shiro couldn't help but groan at the sight even though it was quickly erased by the fall of water around them.

Shiro panted hard where he stood, his thighs shaking, and his legs threatening to give out on him entirely. Keith's hands remained on his hips, supporting now more than anything. His cheek rested against Shiro's quivering stomach as he slowly came down from the heights of his orgasm. Shiro caressed the younger man's bruised cheek tenderly, and Keith turned his face up to look at him and smiled faintly. Then he turned his head just enough to press a soft kiss next to Shiro's belly button before he slowly rose from his knees, pressing soft kisses to the older man's chest along the way. Until he finally stood on his toes to brush Shiro's lips with his own one more time.

Then he reached around Shiro to finally turn off the shower.

"Let's go to bed. You're starting to prune," Keith suggested and then took Shiro's metal hand in his own to lead him out of the shower. The younger man's clothes were completely soaked through, his boots making an awful squishing sound with every step he took, which Shiro couldn't help but smile at, even though Keith pretended not to notice it. Or maybe he simply didn't care.

"I don't want to sleep," Shiro made a half-hearted protest when Keith picked up a towel from the rack and started to help Shiro dry off, still ignoring his own soaked state. He started to try to help Keith out of his wet shirt, but the younger man simply swatted his hands away. Shiro couldn't help but feel touched by the care, even if Keith looked a bit like a drowned cat at the moment. Albeit a very attractive one.

"We don't have to sleep," Keith finally said as he wrapped the towel around Shiro's hips for modesty and took his hand again. Shiro found himself smiling in spite of himself. He couldn't say he minded the distraction.


End file.
